Thunder on the Rails
by allroadseastandwest
Summary: Seth Clearwater wants to see all that America has to offer, so he becomes a Pullman Porter. A few years later Seth is readying for his first run on the Super Chief to Chicago: Enter actor Jacob Black, a Super Chief regular, who happens to be Seth's idol as well. The next 39 hours promise adventure, romance, & more so prepare for journey that started it all. M/M slash. 1950's USA.
1. Chapter 1

A/N After following a variety of authors on this site for several months I decided to take my first stab at writing my own fanfic story. This story will be a Seth/Jake pairing and will feature heavy slash (M/M) at some point, it does have an M rating for a reason. Please let me know what you think of this first chapter, any comments and criticisms are welcome, I just ask that they be civil. So without further delay, here's _Thunder on the Rails._

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just merely using them for a moment.

Chapter 1

Seth Pov:

For as long as I can remember, the desire to travel had coursed through me as though it were the very blood in my veins. When I was younger I always dreamt of countless places to visit: Chicago, New York, Los Angeles, Miami, the Capitol, just to name a few. However as I grew up it seemed like they would forever be that, just dreams. When I was nine dad died of a sudden heart attack, leaving mom to raise Leah and I on her own. This forced me to grow up quick and left very little time to dream.

In 1942, single mothers were relatively rare, however mom did not let that stop her. When I think back to everything mom overcame: the war rations, constant shortage of money, or the long hours at work, I can't help but swell with pride. All things considered Leah and I turned out remarkably well, although I still was not content.

As I approached my eighteenth birthday, my desire for travel came back to me in full force. Shortly there after, I came across an ad from the illustrious Pullman Company, stating that they were in need of porters for its Settle base. This was my chance, I thought as I walked into the general offices and requested an application. After I filled it out, I was told I would hear something within two to three weeks. For now, I just had to sit back and wait, I wouldn't tell mom or Leah until it was official they didn't need that extra worry now. It was exactly three weeks later when my acceptance letter came March 31st, 1950. Now for the fun part.

I raced into the house, a thick, fat letter clutched in hand. "Mom!", I yelled.

"In the kitchen" she called out.

"Mom it came, finally it came"

"Seth, calm down and tell me what has you all wound up"

"Mom, I know this may come as a shock but I filled out an application for the Pullman Co. and I got the job." I explained.

I looked at mom who just stood there, mouth agape, a deafening silence falling upon the room. After a few minutes past I finally broke the silence.

"Mom?", I asked.

She jumped slightly and took a breath before unleashing a tirade.

"Seth! This is how you give me the news of something so important. I can't believe this, in all my years, I never would have expected something so sudden! Eighteen years under this roof and now you're leaving just like that?" What on earth has gotten into you." She cried out.

Well I can't really say I didn't this coming I thought.

"Mom, please understand. If I would have told you sooner, you would have spent more time worrying and going off on me." I explained. "I have wanted this opportunity for as long as I can remember, this will finally allow me to see the country like I have always dreamed of. I'm eighteen now, I know what I want-"

"Are you sure?" she cut in.

"Seth, I know you have a passion for travel but are you sure this is what you really want? That job entails a lot more than just travel, there's a ton of work too."

"I know mom, but that won't stop me. Besides the pays not bad either, I'll be able to make an honest living and even send some money back to you out too.", I answered back. I knew that this was a ticket to bigger and brighter things, I just had to convince mom of that too. Whether she approved of it or not I _was _doing this, I would just prefer to have her approval.

"Money isn't everything Seth" she replied, "However I can clearly see how strongly you feel about this and I won't stand in your way."

"Oh mom, thank you!" I said running forward to give a huge hug, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't be so sure.", she chuckled lightly, "So when to do you leave?"

"The letter says to report to the Pullman offices at King Street Station on Friday the 31st."

"Well that's in three weeks. It looks like we have a lot of work to do between now and then." she smiled.

It would be an outright lie if I didn't say that those three weeks flew by faster than any others in my life. I had so much to do and seemingly so little time and by far the biggest event was telling Leah. She reacted much like mom: worried about my wellbeing and whether this was really what I wanted. Rest assured though, after a long discussion she gave me her well wishes too.

In addition, I received another correspondence from Pullman containing a guidebook of some of the general rules and procedures. I was expected to thoroughly understand them by the first trainee meeting. Since then, I've spent hours every evening immersing myself in the guide; I knew there was a lot of work required by a porter but I still found myself in shock and awe. Who knew there were so many ways to fold a towel, hang a coat, or pull down a bed.

The weeks past though, and I soon found myself getting off the bus at Jackson and 2nd, streets. I quickly opened an umbrella, one of Seattle's perpetual rain showers making its presence known, and began walking. Looking ahead, King Street Station commanded my attention, its tower a beacon that would guide me into this new and exciting chapter of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth Pov:

I pushed through the doors leading to the main waiting room and once there, found myself stopped, mouth agape, stunned by the sheer magnificence of this structure. I have developed an eye for appreciating some of the finer things in life and that, coupled with the fact that I have never had a reason to visit the station, made this first impression simply breathtaking.

Composing myself, I walked towards the brass "Pullman" sign, which hung above a row of ticket counters. I approached an open one and stated to the agent why I was here.

"Good evening ma'am. My name is Seth Clearwater, a new porter hire. I was told to report here for my initial training." I stated.

"Oh good, I'll inform Carlisle that you are here, he's the conductor in charge of the new hires."

"Thank you" I said. I then moved toward one of the large benches to take a seat and wait.

After a few minutes past I saw a man approaching me, his striking blue uniform and imposing disposition casting an aura of superiority off him, I met his eyes and smiled apprehensively.

"Good evening you must be Seth", he said extending his hand out in greeting. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, senior conductor and director of training for Pullman's Seattle crew base. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too sir," I replied. "I'm really looking forward to this new job."

"Well that's good to hear Seth. Now if you will follow me, I'll show you to your quarters."

He then turned around and started to walk away. I jumped up, grabbed my suitcase and hurried after him.

"You will be sharing your quarters with three other new hires, two of which have arrived already. Beds are bunked and a lavatory and washroom are attached," he stated as we walked along the corridors of the building. Soon though, we came to long hallway, doors running down each side.

"Alright Seth, here's your key. You will be in room 125; it's towards the end of the hall on the left. Also you and your roommates are to be outside your door at 6:30 a.m. tomorrow Sam Uley; your training instructor will collect you and take you to the training area. Have a good night," and with that he turned and walked away.

I started down the hallway, listening to the boisterous laughter and talk coming from within many of the rooms. It certainly has a lively atmosphere, I chuckled to myself. Near the end of the hall I saw the number _125 _on one of the doors and taking out my key, I placed it in the lock and turned the handle. Stepping into the room, I immediately saw two guys sitting on their beds, their heads snapping up as I entered.

"Hey! Who are you?" the guy on the upper bunk called out.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, one of your other roommates." I answered.

"Well then Seth it's nice to meet you," the guy said, jumping down.

"I'm Brady Fuller and this is Collin Littlesea," he said, pointing to the guy on the bottom bunk.

"It's nice to meet you guys to," I said shaking their hands. "How long have you two been here?"

"We came in this afternoon on a bus from our reservation." Collin said.

"You guys lived on a rez?" I asked. I could tell they were both Natives like me when I came into the room but seemingly that's where the similarities stopped.

Mom and dad left their reservation shortly after they got married due to dad getting a job in Seattle; though I hardly know anything about their life there. Dad told me stories about it when I was younger, but when he died they stopped. Mom didn't have the time and Leah often chided me that I needed to put them behind me and grow up.

"Yeah, it was a place called La Push up on the Olympian Peninsula," answered Brady. "Small place really, not much to do, that's the main reason Collin and I left."

"Well I'm from Seattle, born and raised here, although my parents grew up on a reservation I'm just not sure where at." I told them.

We continued to make small talk with each other as the evening progressed; it turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought, so getting along shouldn't be an issue. I told them more about myself and my past; Dad's death when I was eight, the ever present stress and strain that comes with having a single parent, and my intense desire to travel around the country.

They told me about growing up in the isolated area of the La Push Reservation and how they were glad to be out of there. While they continually said that they left to expand their horizons and to escape the isolation, I had a feeling there was something more going on. However I decided against pressing into it seeing we had just met.

Around 10:00 p.m. while in the midst of our discussions, the sound of a key jiggling in the door alerted us. The door opened and in walked our last roommate, Embry Call.

Embry, shy at first, noticeably relaxed as the evening progressed. I learned he was from the Makah Reservation, a place not all too far from La Push and consequently he, Brady, and Collin really hit it off. Embry explained that he became a porter to escape closed-mindedness of his reservation and for the opportunity to make an honest man of himself.

Conversation continued until nearly midnight when we decided to call it a night and go to bed. Settling in under the covers I couldn't help but smile inside. In the few hours since I arrived I've met three great guys and I could see a friendship developing quite nicely, the fact that they were all pretty hot was simply an added bonus. I quickly put this though into the dark recess of my mind, I didn't need the suspicion of being gay developing and although the social climate for gays was atrocious at best, at least I can still dream!

A/N Starting with the next chapter things will start progressing faster. I will try to update within a week but make no promises, real life's rather intense right now! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth Pov.

I awoke the next morning to the shrill clanging of Embry's alarm clock and upon glancing at it, let out a loud groan. It was 5:30 a.m. and I quickly felt the effects of going to bed at midnight making its presence known; however, I might as well get used to it, five hours of solid sleep will seem like an eternity once I start making my runs. As I sat on the edge of the bed, Embry jumped down, muttered a nearly inaudible "morning", and then made his way over the bathroom, while Collin and Brady slowly started to arouse as well.

Over the course of the next hour we managed to get ourselves ready for the day and then proceeded to head out in the corridor to wait for Sam.. At 6:30 sharp, he appeared in the corridor, a towering man, rippling with muscle, a stony expression etched upon his face. "This guy just looks wonderful," Brady whispered.

"That's for sure," I replied, "I'd hate to get on his bad side." As I finished my comment he stopped in front of us.

"Morning boys my name is Sam Uley and I will be your training instructor for the next two weeks. While you are with me, you will find out that I am very hard, and demanding, yet fair. It is my duty to turn you guys into the next group of Pullman's finest, for a Pullman Porter's service must be nothing short of perfect. Now please follow me," he said walking away.

The four of us followed Sam to small classroom, where we found ten other guys already seated. After another brief introduction, Sam started our training session. Over the course of the morning we learned what was going to be expected of us and just what our job would entail; we were to be the eyes and ears of the particular car we had assigned to us. Passenger satisfaction was of the upmost importance and every request was to done in prompt, timely manner. Beds got drawn down while the passenger went to dinner and likewise put up during the breakfast hour; the bed covers were to be folded back, and if the slightest blemish appeared the whole bed must be stripped and re-bedded. The litany of instructions continued throughout the morning and when we broke for lunch, all of us felt quite overwhelmed. I in particular felt my head throbbing, I mean I knew porters had a lot of duties bestowed upon them, but guess I never knew quite how much; and it's only the first day!

Anyway after our lunch we headed back to the classroom for several more hours of class, this time learning about different safety procedures as well as where and when to report for duty once we get assigned a job. I also have to say that Sam happened to be an excellent instructor, his stony demeanor dissipating throughout the day. I assume that he really enjoys his job as he got quite animated while emphasizing different points over the course of the day.

At 5:30 p.m. we finished class for the day and headed back to our room, the four of us had had it and couldn't wait to lie down and rest. After resting for an hour or so, the guys and I headed up to the diner in the station for dinner, having received a series of meal coupons in class today for our meals while in our training period. The four of us settled into a booth and quickly placed our orders with conversation about the day soon following.

"Man I can't get over everything that we're going to have to do," exclaimed Brady.

"I know right," I replied. "I think they left some of those details of the help wanted forms."

"But surely we can handle it," said Collin. "I mean they wouldn't give us more than we could handle, at least I hope so."

"What a way to think positive, Collin. It is only our first day after all, I'm sure as we learn more about the rules and procedures everything won't seem so overwhelming," Embry said with a smile. For such a shy guy he can really have his outgoing moments I thought; I'm glad to see he's becoming more comfortable with us.

Our time in the diner extended well into the evening hours as we continued to banter and joke around with each other; I couldn't believe we had just met the night before, anyone who saw would surely guess we had been friends for quite a while. Returning to our rooms around nine, we all agreed to turn in early for the night and had our lights out by ten.

The next day came and went much like the previous although the four of us were quite a bit more rested this time around. Soon enough though, the days turned into weeks and before I knew it our two weeks of training had passed. On the last day of training, we had a placement test that would play a significant role in determining what train we got assigned to; assignments were based upon these test scores and need for porters on a particular terminal or train. I learned the following day that Embry and I had received the highest marks in group, setting us for a pretty favorable run. Collin and Brady had more or less average scores would most likely be placed on a less important run so that they could refine their skills to a higher caliber.

April 11, 1952 will forever remain one of the most important days of my life and career, for on this day I made my first run as a Pullman Porter. As a result of our high marks and quickly developed skills, Embry and I were deemed worthy enough to start out on Southern Pacific's crack overnight streamliner, _The Cascade, _between Portland, OR and Oakland, CA. The train was practically an all-Pullman affair and Embry and I would be in charge of two of the three through sleepers originating in Seattle. These cars are coupled on the rear of one of the Seattle-Portland pool trains, joining the main consist in Portland. Presently it is 11:30 a.m. and Embry and I have just boarded our cars, quickly starting the pre-boarding procedures and duties. With our jobs done, Embry and I went and met up with our trainee supervisor, Jared, who would be watching over us during this run; after meeting with Jared, the onboard crew had a general meeting with Billy, our Pullman Conductor for this trip.

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce you two Seth Clearwater and Embry Call," he said "They are two of our recent hires and due to their outstanding work during the two weeks of training, have been assigned to this train for the time being. I ask that you all make an effort to include them into our onboard family." The various members of the crew welcomed us and I felt my cheeks redden slightly after hearing the praise Billy bestowed on us.

With the meeting concluded the crew went their various ways to prepare for departure. Embry, Jared, and I stepped down onto the platform, each of us going to our respective cars, waiting to greet and check-in our passengers. Standing by the steps, I tried to convey an aura of confidence, however on the inside I was fretting with nerves; the vast amount of information I had learned over the past couple of weeks racing through my mind. I took a deep breath, calmed my thoughts, and glanced down the platform, noticing the first of passengers making their way down.

"Good afternoon ma'am," I said to an approaching woman, "Let me take your bags now and you are in what bedroom?"

"Bedroom C" she simply replied. "Right this way then please," I said getting up into the car. Arriving at her room, I placed her baggage into the appropriate spaces, and gave a description of the amenities the room and brief showing of how they worked. Assuring me that she was okay, I returned back to the platform, repeating this process for the remaining dozen or so passengers assigned to my car. Time flew as assisted with the boarding process and soon the conductor's call "All Aboard" rang out promptly at 12:30 p.m., the train giving a quick lurch forward shortly thereafter. As the train rumbled out of the station yard, a sense of adventure took hold of me and the reality of my career slowly started to sink in. I looked forward to seeing where this new life would take me.

Seattle soon got left behind as the train raced through the Washington countryside and I found the time passing very quick so far. We had already called upon Tacoma, Olympia, and Centralia, each of these stops garnering a few more passengers our sleeping cars. Many people utilized the train's role as a feeder service, allowing them to connect to a variety of trains upon reaching Portland. By our arrival in Vancouver, WA, I had a full car, all bound for destinations in the Bay Area.

At 4:30 p.m. our train pulled into Portland's Union Station, immediately setting off a buzz of activity; in fifteen minutes, the through sleeping cars had to be cut off and coupled to the rear of the adjacent _Cascade_. It was amazing to see how flawlessly it all got conducted. Upon leaving Portland, the _Cascade_ followed the Willamette River Valley before arriving into Eugene, OR, during the height of the dinner hour. While my passengers dined I set about making their rooms up for the evening, trying to recall everything that I had been taught.

"You're doing a pretty good job kid," I heard a voice call out. Turning around I saw Jared standing in the doorway. "Thanks. I'm trying to give all I got." I chuckled. "Well you keep doing things the way you are now and you'll have no problem succeeding" he replied. "I figured I check-in on you and I can see that you're handling things just fine. I'll leave you be and catch you in the diner for break later on. See ya later" he called out. "Yeah talk to you later" I replied. I wondered how Embry was holding up; we weren't allowed to converse with each during runs, so I looked forward to seeing what he to say during break.

Soon enough my passengers returned to their rooms, some preparing to retire for the evening, while others for a social event in the lounge car. Giving a walkthrough the car, I asked if they needed anything and informed them that I would be taking my break in a half an hour. Returning to my room, I relaxed for a moment and took a long, gazing look out the window; the Cascades glowing a brilliant shade of orange as the sun sank lower in the horizon. I found myself mesmerized by the stunning beauty, until I noticed that I was to go on break. Stepping out my room, I made my way to the dining car, this train's signature feature.

I found Embry and Jared and the three of us settled in at table, eager to be off our feet. Ordering quickly, discussion soon filled out table.

"So tell guys, is being a porter everything you ever dreamed of" asked Jared?

"It's been quite a day for me" said Embry, "I've been quite nervous, but have started to feel more at ease in the last couple of hours. Also all the heavy lifting will surely keep me in shape" he said with a laugh. "And how about you Seth, how your day been? I haven't gotten to speak a word to you since Seattle"

"I'm doing great Embry. Sure work going to be a little rough but we certainly knew that coming into this." I laughed. "Though I do hope to get a fairly good night's rest, all of my passengers are detraining in Oakland, meaning no wee-hour gets up for me." I jabbed.

"You lucky son of gun" he yelled, "I have people getting off in Dunsmuir and boarding in Redding."

"I'll make sure that I think of you while in my slumbers" I said, laughing.

"Well it would appear that you two are really enjoying yourselves" said Jared. "I can already that you two will be a great pair to work with."

"Thank you, sir" I said.

"Yeah thank you" replied Embry, "it's been great working with you too."

Our break passed quicker than I would have liked as Embry, Jared, and I really hit it off with each other; however duty called and we made our way back to our cars after about a half-hour.

Upon getting back into my car, I went around and gathered up the various pairs of shoes needing to be shined. After occupying my time for the past hour I went placed them back into their respective cubbies, returning to my room to wait any service calls. I was required to stay "on duty" until 11:00 p.m. before I could retire for the evening, although I would have to take any call that came up during the night. Lying in my bed, I listened to rhythmic "clickety-clack" of the wheels, while feeling the gentle swaying motion of the train at speed. I looked out the window into vast darkness, thinking of mom and Leah, wondering what they were up too. I planned on writing them a letter while laying over in Oakland tomorrow. Turning over I let my body relax and almost immediately fell asleep, too tired to even dream.

I awoke the following morning at 5:00 a.m. having a nearly uninterrupted sleep. At 3:30, a lady in a roomette, needed to use the restroom and couldn't remember how to raise the bed to access the toilet. Other than that though, the night was uneventful and I was certainly glad for it. After getting ready for the day, I headed to the diner to for a quick breakfast. I noticed Embry at table by himself, looking positively exhausted. "You look wonderful this morning Em?" I said.

"Ughh" he groaned. "I didn't sleep worth a damn last night. Between service calls and the scheduled stops, I think I'm lucky if I got an hour and half's sleep."

"Well that really sucks," I said. "Let's hope the next run goes better."

"I hope so" he said.

"It will." I said, "Get a strong cup of coffee in you and feel like a whole different man."

"You know Seth, you really know how to lift someone up. Thanks for the earlier morning pep talk; I hope this doesn't need to become a regular occurrence" he said with a chuckle.

"No problem Em, I mean after all that's what friends are for right."

"Right" he said.

Finishing our breakfast, we headed back to the sleepers, preparing for the final leg into Oakland. As the passengers headed to the diner, I went about changing the rooms back into the daytime configuration: Stripping the beds and folding them away, opening the drapes, etc. The rest of the morning passed along quickly and in no time, I was alerting my passengers that we were approaching our final stop of Oakland, CA and to please prepare for de-training. At 8:30 a.m. the trained pulled into Oakland's 16th Street Station, right on time. As soon as the train stopped, I stepped down onto the platform, stationing myself to help the passengers get off the train. While assisting them this last time, I found my pockets lining with tips and although I remained as impassive as possible, inside I was screaming with excitement.

Once the last passenger cleared the platform, I set about clearing the car of its linens and bedding, anxious to be dismissed for the day. After a good hour had passed, my jobs were complete and I reported to Billy for my dismissal, quickly sent me on my way but only after commending me on an excellent first run. Thanking him, I went into the terminal to meet up with Embry, who like me had a mile wide grin on his face. We soon discovered that between the two of us, we had nearly $50.00, easily allowing us to have fun-filled day in the Bay Area, our obligation for the day being back at the station by 4:00 p.m.

That first run set the pace of my life for the next three years. Embry, Jared, and I all grew closer during our regular runs together, while also getting introduced to Collin and Brady upon our first break in Seattle. Those two had initially been assigned to the Great Northern's _Western Star_, its secondary train between Seattle and Chicago, but by now had now gotten bumped up the _Empire Builder_, company's flagship. I also kept true to my word, and gave a decent portion of my earnings back to Mom, helping to take the strain of her and allowing her to slow down a bit. However, in the summer of 1955, an event occurred that would change my life forever.

Embry and I had just arrived into Seattle and as we were heading into the station, Billy stopped us and said that Carlisle needed to discuss something important with us. Thanking him, we headed up to Carlisle's office, all the while wondering what could be going on, surely it couldn't be anything bad I thought. Carlisle was sitting at his desk when we entered.

"You wanted to see us sir" I asked.

"Ah yes, thanks for coming guys," he said. "I first thank you two for the excellent service that you've provided over the past three years and to let you know that that has not gone unnoticed by your superiors. I am therefore pleased to inform the two of you that you are both being transferred to the Los Angeles Division, and that you will be assigned to the _Super Chief_, effective one week from today." I swear the moment Carlisle stopped speaking, my jaw hit the floor; Embry and I on the Super Chief, the "Train of Stars." It was a known fact that only the best of the best worked on this train and to be selected so young, I couldn't believe it and apparently neither could Embry.

"Oh my gosh Carlisle, I don't know what to say," I cried out. "I would have never dreamed of getting this opportunity, though you can be rest assured that you won't be disappointed with your decision." Embry rendered speechless, just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well guys, with the level of service the two have provided these past three years makes you perfect candidates for the _Super Chief_," said Carlisle. "I know without a doubt that I will not regret this decision."

"Oh sir we promise that'll be the case," said Embry, finally breaking out of his stupor.

"I'm glad to hear that Embry. You two will serve out the remainder of your run on the _Cascade_, and run through on the _Shasta Daylight and Lark_ to Los Angeles. I know the Seattle pool will certainly miss you, but I know that the two of you are destined to do great things. I wish the two of the best of luck," he finished. Leaving his office, Embry and I could barely contain our excitement, we'd never imagined that we ever end up on this illustrious train. Heading out of the station, we prepared to tell the others of our news.

_I just wanted to let you guys know that I have published a website that features photos of the places and events in this story. I hope it helps you get a better feel of the setting of this story. The link can be found on my profile page. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to thank all those who reviewd, followed, or favorited my story. I had anticiptated getting this chapter up sooner, but things just came up. However, I hope you all enjoy this extra-long chapter. In fact this is the longest thing I've ever written in my life! Please review and check out the accompanying website, your feedback means so much to me!**

Chapter 4

Seth Pov:

Embry and I alighted off the bus, making our way down the street to the small two-flat we shared with Collin and Brady. Neither one of us had managed to wrap our heads around what Carlisle had said, making for an extremely quite ride back home. Upon entering the house, Embry went to the living room while I called up to Collin and Brady, telling them that we had something to discuss with them. I walked into the living room and saw Embry sitting in one of the chairs, his head folded into his hands, a broad smile etched across his face. As I approached him, he raised his head and his smile met mine.

"I can't believe this," I said softly.

"I know right," he replied "to think that we're going to be to L.A., working of the Super Chief, is unreal."

Before I could answer though, the sound of Collin and Brady charging down the stairs caught my ear. "Hey guys! Good day at work today?" asked Brady, noticing the smiles on our faces.

"Better than you could ever imagine," I said, grinning. "That actually what Embry and I wanted to talk to you two about. We got some major news today, life changing in fact, and felt that it only be right that the two of you know first." I paused for a moment, during which Embry got up and decided to take over.

"We're going to Los Angeles," Embry said bluntly. "It has been requested that Seth and I be transferred to the L.A. Division for assignment to the Super Chief." A dead silence fell upon the room while I looked over at Collin and Brady, a look shock entrenched upon their faces. After a seemingly interminable amount of time, Collin finally broke the silence.

"Oh my gosh you guys, that's awesome! I mean sure I'll be sad when you guys leave, but you two need to do what's best for your job," he said.

"Yeah," put in Brady. "Don't fret about the two of us, will certainly manage. We'll also have to see if our schedules will co-ordinate at all; it'd be freakin awesome to meet up in Chicago!"

I stared disbelieving at my friends, for some reason I'd been expecting a little bit of animosity since Embry and I would be up and leaving for another part of the country so soon, however their comments reassured me that I had some great friends and had nothing to worry about.

"Jeez, thanks guys, Em and I were half-expecting you two to shred us to pieces once we told you the news. It means so much to us to have your support." I said.

Our discussion continued on for another half an hour until Collin and Brady had to head out for their run to Chicago; how neat it would be to be able to meet up with them there once Embry and I got started, I thought. Embry and I spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling out, joking with each other about which star we would first meet once aboard the Super Chief. The only real drama occurred when I called mom and filled in on the details; she was quite upset that her "baby" was leaving her, but I promised that would keep in touch and by the end of the conversation she had calmed down considerably. After an uneventful evening hanging out together, Embry and I decided to call it a night rather early, our bodies drained from the emotional rush they experienced today.

The following week went by extremely quick, the anticipation of our new adventure practically killing us. At the moment, Embry and I were partaking in our last run aboard the _Cascade_. Onboard, a melancholic atmosphere had descended among ourselves and the crew; we had had a small get together in the diner while on our break last night. I know Embry and I will be sorely missed by these guys and I know we'll miss them too. As the train continued North, I tended to my duties aboard the train, seemingly second nature by now; I made some small talk with some of my regular passengers, who seemed genuinely saddened when I informed them that this was my last trip on this train. They all thanked me for the level service bestowed upon them when they had me as a porter, and made it clear that it would be something they missed dearly.

Upon our arrival in Seattle, I quickly set about helping my passengers detrain one last time and found myself on the receiving end of many _generous_ farewells; the standard tipping rate apparently thrown out the window. After taking my last walk through of the car, I headed down onto the platform to meet up with Embry, ready to make plans for our last few hours in Seattle.

"You ready for this" I asked?

"More than I'll ever be," he replied.

"Just think in two days' time we'll be walking the streets in Los Angeles!"

"Sure as hell we will, just make sure to pinch me when I see my first movie star."

"That's if you don't faint first," I quipped.

Our banter continued as we walked into the terminal, where Embry and I decided to use some of new found money to get an upgrade for our trip south; as railroad employees we were allowed to dead-head on the coach portion of the trip, but had purchase a Pullman fare if we wanted to utilize the sleepers. Fifteen minutes later, we were each booked into a roomette for the overnight run to Portland, looking forward to being taken care of for a change.

Around 9:00 p.m. we arrived at King St. Station, tickets in hand, ready to finally start this new adventure. As we stepped out of our cabs, a red cap quickly came over, helping unload our suitcases and escorting us into the terminal. The bulk of our baggage would be checked on the coastal mail train, leaving Embry and I with only our small day suitcases as we checked in at the ticket counter. By a quarter to ten, we were settled in our roomettes, conveniently located across from each other, and prepared ourselves for a well-deserved rest. The only thing I recall about our departure from Seattle was the slight lurch of the train as it rumbled out of the station, stirring me from my sleep. However, I quickly turned over and fell back asleep, my night filled with dreams of my coming adventure.

I awoke the next morning around 6:00, to the train approaching Vancouver, WA, meaning Portland was only a short distance away. However, I had no reason to rush and get ready, for as a Pullman passenger, I could occupy my room until 7:30, allowing me to lounge around in my bed and watch the countryside roll by. Shortly after departing Vancouver, a soft series knocks rattled my door, informing me that Embry was up and about. Opening my door, the two of us made small talk from across the hall before deciding to get ready once the train started to approach the outskirts of Portland.

At 6:45 a.m., our train glided to a graceful stop, arriving into Portland right on time. Embry and I continued on with our morning routines, stepping down from the train around 7:20 and making our way to the adjacent the track where our connecting train sat, shining in the early morning sun. _The Shasta Daylight,_ Southern Pacific's all-coach streamliner on this line would transport us to the Bay Area, departing at 7:45. Before boarding, Embry and I took a quick walk up and down the platform, marveling at this beautiful train. Satisfied, we headed up to the conductor, showed our tickets, and proceeded to our seats. A short while later, the call of all-aboard rang out on the platform, followed by the gentle easing of the train out of the station.

As we rolled south through Oregon, my stomach decided to make its presence known, so with our tickets collected we headed off to the dining car, ready to satiate our morning hunger. The dining car on the Shasta Daylight used an innovation unique to the Southern Pacific; called a triple-unit-diner, a coffee shop lounge, kitchen, and diner were all part of an articulated transit, allowing for seamless passage between each car. Walking into the diner, the steward immediately seated us a table and left us a couple of menus; after working over SP lines for several years now Embry and I knew of the great dining services and couldn't wait to indulge in them. Looking over the menu for a few minutes, I eventually settled on option #3: choice of two fruit, a slice of ham, an egg, scrambled, hot muffins and a cup of black coffee. Embry decided to go a la carte, ordering the three egg and ham omelet, with a side of hash browns, cereal, and a glass of orange juice. Our menus filled out and collected; Embry and I continued to make idle chatter until our breakfast a short time later.

My first actual meal aboard a train certainly exceeded expectations, for several years now it has been nothing but leftovers after the diner closed to the passengers; I enjoyed eating at my own pace, stopping to look out the window every so often and conversing with Embry. One could certainly get used to this kind of lifestyle. Feeling quite stuffed after our morning indulgence, the two of us stayed in the diner until the train pulled into Albany, OR at 9:30; by this point we no longer felt the bloat in our stomachs and deemed it safe to walk again.

Upon handing our check to the steward, we made our way to the train's signature car, the dome/lounge; located near the rear the train, a massive window sat atop the entire length of the car, with a cocktail lounge in the rear of the lower level. Situating ourselves, we eagerly awaited the 1st scenic highlight of the trip, going through the heart of the Cascade Range. On our normal runs with the _Cascade_, darkness was usually setting in by the time we reached Eugene, OR so the opportunity to see this portion during daylight hours was something Embry and I couldn't wait for. Over the course of eighty-seven miles, we would climb over 4400 feet, passing over the Summit of the Cascades at an elevation of 4820 feet.

By the time the train passed through Oakridge, OR, other passengers had filled every seat in the dome, making Embry and I so glad that we had the foresight to get here early. Dense conifer forests blanket the Cascade Range, stretching out as far the eye could see, while several mountain streams run parallel to the tracks as the train snakes its way higher and higher up the grueling grades. At several points we even traversed "horseshoe" curves, allowing for a simultaneous view of the front and back of the train and earning several gasps of awe from the passengers. After going through "mile-long" horseshoe tunnel, the train encountered, in my opinion, the best stretch of scenery in Oregon; for nearly twenty miles, the tracks hug several thousand feet drop-offs, providing a view that extends out for miles into the Willamette River Valley. This view even allowed us to see the tracks we had travelled over an hour or so earlier, appearing like pencil lines from the height we had ascended to now.

Our trek through the Cascades took up the remainder of the morning; with the train finally crossing over the Summit of the Cascades around 12:30 p.m. Embry and I both concluded that we had never seen such scenic splendor and could not wait to experience more of what this route had to offer. At the present moment though, our stomachs decided that the immense breakfast we had enjoyed a few hours earlier had worn off, so deciding to save the diner for dinner tonight; we left our seats to go and experience the Coffee Shop Lounge car. Located on the other side of the diner, the Coffee Shop functioned as a low cost alternative to the diner, while simultaneously providing additional lounge space for passengers. After taking our seats in one of the booths, a waiter came over and gave us a couple of menus; I could definitely see the difference between this menu and diner's immediately, however that's not to say the meals were not good. Embry and I both decided upon the ¼ lb. hamburger and fries, mine on the well-done side, while his looked it just came off the cow.

As we enjoyed our afternoon lunch, the train started to make its way across the Oregon Highlands; outside, the sea of cedar trees appeared as nothing but green blurs as we raced ahead, no doubt doing the posted 79 mph, perhaps a little more. The comedic banter of the lounge created a lively atmosphere for the duration of our lunch; however when the constant blur of the trees outside soon became too much for my eyes, Embry and I decided to move onto another car. Working our way towards the rear of the train, we entered the parlor-observation car, and took a seat on one of the over-sized bench seats, allowing for an unobstructed view of the scenery drifting away behind us.

At 2:15, we promptly pulled into Klamath Falls, OR, the half-way point on the run to Oakland and also a crew change and service stop. The railroad allowed ten minutes for various station duties performed, allowing passengers a moment to step off the train and get some fresh air. Upon detraining, my nose got assaulted by the smells of pine, lumber, and sap, an instant reminder of Klamath Falls' important position in logging industry. Soon enough though, the conductor's call rang out and Embry and I hastened to quickly re-board the train.

Re-taking our seats in the observation car, we spent the rest of the afternoon there, watching the train traverse through the foothills of California's Coast Range. The roughly 100 miles between "K Falls", as we railroaders affectionately call it, and Dunsmuir, CA takes the train nearly two-and-a-half-hours, made completely worthwhile by running around two-thirds of the base of Mount Shasta, California's highest peak. I spent a great while simply gazing out at that breathtaking mountain and wondering what could await me on the other side of it. My thoughts got interrupted when Embry tapped my shoulder, wanting to know if I wanted anything from bar. Pondering for a moment, I decided on a simple martini, and upon his return found out that he had chosen the same. Enjoying our afternoon drink, we talked again about how we couldn't believe our situation; that within a few weeks' time we would serving some of the richest and most famous people in the country, aboard the _Super Chief_, arguably the finest train in the country. Never having even seen a real picture of it, the desire to see it up close and personal grew stronger in me the closer I got to Los Angeles.

Looking out the rear windows, I witnessed the train go around the "Sawmill Curves", which would lower it into the Sacramento River Valley and signal our approach into Dunsmuir, CA. We left Dunsmuir right on time at 5:00, ready to traverse the last major obstacle of our trip, California's Coast Range. For the next fifty-seven miles, we would run alongside the Sacramento River, mimicking each of the countless curves it made; at the expense of greatly reducing our speed though, it would take an hour and half to reach our next stop at Redding. My eyes resumed their previous position of gazing endlessly out the rear of the train, taking in the increasingly sporadic views of Mt. Shasta when the train rounded the right curve. Embry sat alongside me for the most part, although he stuck up conversation with others in the car from time to time, but told that he was going back to our seats to catch a little afternoon nap. I told him to enjoy himself and that I would come and wake him for dinner in due time.

Over the next hour, I enjoyed the company of myself, the observation car having emptied out as people went to get ready for the 1st dinner seating of the evening. During this time, I let my thoughts wander around unchecked, wondering about all of life's great problems. However, time and time again I came back to the issue of sexuality; I thought back to my first night in Seattle, when I immediately noticed the stunning physiques of my dorm mates. The many days of training proved rather difficult, as I constantly found myself around large amounts of young, strapping men, hot and sweaty from a hard days' work in the yard.

Of course I had to exercise extreme caution, if anyone got the slightest inkling of my true nature, I was certain to endure a fate worse than death. As far I could tell though, no ever knew of my orientation, but that never stopped me from my constant worrying. I would always try to stifle my cringes whenever the derogatory names for gays got thrown around, hopefully offsetting any possible suspicion of those around me. The biggest challenge though, always occurred when Collin and Brady got started; they were a couple of my closest friends and really nice guys, but unfortunately had a particular anti-gay streak in them, to put it lightly. However, since I could never truly express myself and the fact I valued the friendship I had with them tremendously, I tolerated the tirade of comments I heard over the past few years. I have to say though that on the extremely rare occasions when Embry joined in on their antics, it nearly broke me…

A particularly long blast of the engine's horn snapped me back into my present situation and I nearly jumped when I saw the time, it was nearly 6:15! Embry and I had reservations in the dining car in fifteen minutes and neither one of us had done anything to get ready. I started walking as fast as could through the seemingly endless line of cars, a downside of having seats in the forward section of coaches. When I finally made it to our seats, I found Embry sprawled out across both of them, clearly in a deep sleep. So much for just a quick nap I thought.

"Embry, wake up!" I hissed.

"Ahh…just a few more minutes Seth," he mumbled.

"No Embry, not five more minutes! It's 6:20; we are due to have dinner in less than ten minutes. So get up now! ." I said, shaking him awake.

The sight that followed nearly had me in a fit of laughter as Embry jolted up in his seat, only to whack his head against the overhead rack and trip in the tangle of his blankets, muttering a litany of curses under his breath during the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know it's absolutely _hysterical_ Seth," he said, while I futilely tried to stifle my laughter.

"Come on Mr. Sleepy, we need to at least freshen up quickly before dinner." I replied while walking to one of the washrooms. "I would have woken you sooner but I got lost in my thoughts back there. Sorry about that."

"Hey it happens, plus I did look like quite the site," he chuckled.

Embry flashed me his warm smile, giving me reassurance that he was okay, although the action caused a shiver to run down my spine unbeknownst to him. We each went into a washroom, with the intent to make ourselves look somewhat presentable and I fortunately had an easier job to do; just a slight re-tucking of my shirt and an adjustment to my collar and I deemed my ready for dinner. Embry meanwhile, hurriedly washed the sleep out his eyes and tried with all his might to straighten out his heavily wrinkled shirt, finally realizing in vain it was only going to get so good. Once he stepped out into the corridor, the two of us made our way to the diner, miraculously arriving right at the appointed time.

Evidently the 2nd second seating of dinner of this train was the more popular of the two, the dining car practically filled to capacity by the time of our arrival. Our reservation taken, the steward led us two a table for four, two of the seats already taken by a pair of young ladies. I could see Embry getting excited as we approached the table, the wry smile he shot at me only confirming my earlier observation; the two ladies, Anna and Marie as we would find out, seemed just as excited as Embry when they saw the steward leading us to their table for dinner.

As our small talk progressed, I noticed that Anna seemed to have developed a strong liking to Embry, her eyes never leaving him, and she laughing at the even the worst of his jokes. The very same could have been said about Marie and I, except I had absolutely no desire to do anything with her. I tried my best to deflect her many advances, and flirtatious remarks only getting her to cease when I declared that I was starving and that I _must _look over the menu. I took as much time as I could to scan the variety of selections, already wishing this horribly uncomfortable experience would end.

Unfortunately that would not be the case, for as soon as I placed down my order form, finally deciding upon the roast duck dinner, the incessant barrage of talking resumed and although I tried my best to engage with Marie a little bit, I failed miserably. Embry, sensing some tension in the group, decided to defuse the situation by asking the girls to tell some more about themselves, unknowingly becoming my saving grace in the process; we found out the girls had got on the train in Eugene and were en route to Sacramento, CA. I didn't miss the slight fall in Embry and Anna's faces when they realized that they would have to separate in about two-and-a-half-hours as passengers for Sacramento detrained at Davis, CA, where they would catch a connecting train to their final destination.

After some more idle chatter, our dinner finally arrived allowing for me to have another excuse to talk as little as possible. It did sadden me a bit that my dining experience had gotten marred due to the circumstances, but I have learned that I'll have to face quite a few hardships simply because of who I am, an unfortunate but true fact. I struggled the rest of the way dinner, but I even surprised myself when Marie and I struck a few chords of congenial conversation.

My "_adventure_" in the dining car lasted a little more than an hour; however it may as well have been ten years as far I was concerned. Leaving our money with the checks, the four of us made our way back to the tavern-lounge car for some after dinner drinks. We situated ourselves into one of the half-moon booths and Embry soon announced that we were all going to have a round on him. We all thanked him for his generosity, however once we all finished, he stood up announced that he and Anna we going to go off and have some _fun. _ Before leaving though, he asked the ladies if they would excuse him for a moment, stating that he wanted to talk to me about something in private. I followed him into the next car where he immediately pulled me aside; I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the hell he wanted.

"Seth, I just wanted to know if you realize what kind of situation we've gotten ourselves into this evening?" he asked. "We each have a girl, eager as all get out to get to _know _us better and I don't know about you, but I plan to do just that with Anna."

I never would have expected to have this conversation with Embry, so although rather nervous I tried to answer with something Embry would expect to hear.

"Don't worry Embry. I'm well aware of the situation we're in now, in fact I would've had to have been blind not to be, considering the way you and Anna acted at over dinner. Talking to girls just doesn't come easy to me, I may seem outgoing with something's, but put me with a girl and I become the shyest guy around." I explained.

"Well Seth, it's certainly normal for guy to get a little nervous when talking to a girl, especially if you haven't done a whole lot of it, but only by doing it more will you grow more comfortable around them."

That's real easy for you to say I though.

"I see what you're saying Em, I'll definitely try talk with Marie when I go back. Meanwhile, don't let me hold you and Anna up, go get her you little devil" I said, raising my eyebrows knowingly.

"Oh I certainly plan too! I'm going to make sure I make the best out of our remaining time together," flashing a rather smug grin at me.

We headed back to our table, Embry not even sitting down, but rather escorting Anna off to god knows where. I however sat down with Marie and ordered another drink, deciding that I could at least be cordial to her. For the duration of the next hour we ended up having a rather pleasant conversation, things improving considerably once she stopped the incessant flirting and such. After our conversation died down, Marie stated that she probably ought to return to her seat, Davis not too far way now. While we got up, I noticed her quickly grab one the table pencils and a scrap of paper and start writing a quick note; once finished she reached out and offered it to me. When I read it, I saw that it contained her name, address, and phone number. Sighing, I realized that she had put me in the exact place I had tried to avoid all night.

"Listen Marie, I don't mean to be blunt, but I really don't have the time or desire to continue contact with other, with the hope of something developing later on." God that came out harsher than I intended I thought.

"Oh Seth, don't worry I came to that realization quite a while ago, however I think you are very bright, charming, _even handsome _young man, and would really like to have you as a friend. I know the distance gap is quite large; however writing can always help fill that void. You seemed like you might be a little lonely so I thought knowing that you have someone to talk to, might cheer you up," she finished.

Never in a million years did I expect her to say what she just did. I had figured that she would get all weepy upon realizing that I wanted nothing to do with her and then get upset when she realized that I had wasted so much of her time this evening. Instead she had offered me an olive branch, in spite of my behavior, and I knew that I had no choice but to accept it. After, taking her note, I reached down and filled out my own information.

"Here you go," I said, giving her my address information. "I also want to apologize for my behavior tonight; I quite honestly hoped that you would grow bored with my antics and leave me alone. I now see the error of my mistakes, and will certainly keep you mind if I ever need that someone to talk too." With that I leaned in a placed a quick peck on her cheek, after all it was the least I could do. I saw her blush a bit at my action, and it made feel good that I elicited that kind of response out of her.

"Thank you for such a pleasant evening Seth, it was a great pleasure to meet you and I sincerely hope to keep in touch. Have a safe trip and enjoy your new job."

With that she turned around headed out of the car. I meanwhile sat back down in the booth, my hand clutching the note she gave me, still wrapping my mind around what had transpired this evening. One great thing occurred out of this though; I now had hard evidence to keep Embry off my case!

When the _Shasta Daylight _trundled into the Davis station at nine o'clock, streaks of orange, red, and purple stretched across the sky as the sun dipped ever closer to the horizon. By this point we had reached the last leg of today's journey, only an hour and or so remained, the train due into Oakland's 16th Street Station at 10:30 p.m. I decided to head back to my seat, darkness descending so rapidly now the various the viewing cars seemed rather useless at this point. I had only just gotten settled in when Embry appeared out of nowhere; his hair disheveled, the buttons on his shirt undone near the top, while the shirt itself was almost completely un-tucked; his faced sporting a deep red flush.

"Have a good time then I see." I asked rhetorically.

"Do you even have to ask, Seth" he chuckled.

"Well I think it's a good thing Anna left so soon or I might have lost my co-worker."

"Hey at least I got some action during our encounter, brief as it may have been. How do tonight?"

"Not too bad, I suppose" I said, a grin plastered to my face. I then pulled out the note with Marie's info and showed it to him. As he read it, I saw his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Dude! That's awesome. Looks like you and I might be both making a trip up to Sacramento when we get a couple day off."

I felt a blush rise up on my face, not quite ready to tell him that Marie and I only had desires to be friends; instead I let him enjoy his moment. He did have a point about the Sacramento visit, if I managed to keep contact with Marie it would be neat go up there for a weekend. I guess time will tell, when we get to that point.

We spent the remainder of our time on the train having a nice guy-to-guy conversation, although unfortunately he filled in on many details of his encounter with Anna that I would have rather not have heard. Apparently he and Anna had managed to find their way into an empty closet in the first car which had emptied out by that point of the trip, and described what happened as "the greatest make-out session he's taken part in to date, plus a little more." I tried to flush that information out of my head as soon as possible, hoping at the very least that he has washed his hands since then. After hearing about his _activities_, I found myself in the hot seat when he started asking about my time with Marie. However, this time I was able to answer him confidently, saying that we had a nice conversation, getting to know each other some more and hoping to keep in contact. Needless to say he was extremely happy of my progress, and I even inflated his pride further by thanking him for the pep talk he gave me earlier.

The conductor started going through all the cars, announcing that we would arrive into Oakland on time at 10:30 p.m. and that passengers travelling onto to San Francisco could catch a bus to the ferry terminal, to take them across the Bay. As soon as he finished his announcement in our car, the platforms of the station came into view, signaling our arrival into Oakland, the first leg of journey complete. Once the train came to a stop, we quickly gathered our bags from the overhead rack and proceeded to make our way onto the platform, quickly passing through the station and outside to the awaiting buses. Handing our bags to the driver, we climbed aboard and found a pair seats near the back. Ten minutes later we departed the station for the brief ride to the ferry terminal and within in a half an hour of arriving into Oakland, had settled into one the many ferries that crisscross the San Francisco Bay.

As the ferry headed out across the bay, I stepped out onto one of the open decks to take in the view of San Francisco; I saw the city lights twinkling in cool evening air, while their reflections danced across the midnight blue waters. The ferry ride lasted about twenty minutes, hardly enough time to really get comfortable so many other passengers joined me in strolling about the decks of the ship. Before I knew it though, we were pulling up to the dock at the Ferry Building. Alighting from the boat, Embry and I hailed a cab to take us the few blocks to Southern Pacific's 3rd Street Station, where we would stay overnight in one of the crew dorms. Our carbide lasted less than five minutes, thanks in part to the late hour of our arrival. Nearly twenty-four hours had passed since Embry and I had departed on the overnight train to Portland and I know he and I both looked forward to going to bed . We pulled up to the station, checked-in with the agent, and by midnight had settled into one of the dorms, falling asleep within in minutes.

The sound of Embry's alarm clock, signaling 6:00 a.m., came much too soon for both of us; however, our train to Los Angeles, _The Coast Daylight_, departed at 7:15, giving us just a little over an hour to get ready and head downstairs. I made my way into the bathroom for a much needed shower, while Embry continued his attempts to try and wake himself up. Showered and refreshed, we made our down to the station concourse at 6:45 and after showing our through passes to the gate agent, stepped out on out to the platform. Once out there, we found ourselves facing another one of Southern Pacific's famous _Daylight _trains.

I found the train more appealing than the _Shasta Daylight_, but perhaps that's because this train was the genesis for all the trains that operate under the _Daylight _banner. However it was what lied in front of the coaches that caused the greatest excitement in me, one of SP's legendary GS steam engines, completely decked out in all its streamlined regalia. By 1955, most everyone in the railroad industry knew that the diesels had finally eclipsed steam engines and so most railroads in the country found themselves in states of great transition. All of the passenger trains serving Seattle had diesels now and nearly all the freights had them too, making steam a rare occurrence; now I would travel to L.A. behind the finest SP had offer and I couldn't wait.

We pulled out of SP's 3rd Street station right at 7:15, heading out of the city and into the surrounding countryside. After traveling for about an hour, I suggested to Embry that head to diner for breakfast before the next big crowd gets on in San Jose, which we would arrive into in a matter of minutes. The_ Coast Daylight_ carried the same triple unit diner as the _Shasta Daylight_ so I found no nothing new or different while sitting in it.

For my second breakfast, I decided upon the three egg omelet with hash browns and raisin toast, while Embry had a fruit serving, bowl of cereal, muffins, and a cup of hot cocoa. While the two of us ate, our train made its way through the hills surrounding the area south of San Jose, working toward the high level valley town of Salinas. Upon finishing our meal, Embry and I both determined that this breakfast left us with the same, high level of satisfaction as the one we enjoyed on the _Shasta Daylight_. We placed our paid checks on the table and exited the car, deciding to head back our seats for mid-morning nap.

I woke up around 10:15, surprised that I had slept for so long, but glad too as I felt fully charged once again. Gazing out the window I found myself staring out into the largest expanse of cropland I had ever seen, the Salinas Valley. Scheduled to depart from Salinas at 9:35, I guessed that we were still on-time, although I had no idea what town we were near. I continued to stare out my window, taking in the vast array fruits and vegetables in the surrounding fields: cabbage, lettuce, strawberries, melons, and other fruits and vegetables I wasn't aware of, until the valley started to wane, and the surrounding hillsides drew taller and closer to the train. The train started to parallel a river, hugging its banks as we traversed through a series of tight curves, while the steep cliffs of the mountains loomed overhead.

After passing through the canyons, we entered a high plateau region and soon passed through the town of Paso Robles, whose name I found by reading it off one sign placards at the end of a passing siding. Deciding that I had sat in my seat long enough, I got up and headed for the observation car, while letting let Embry continue to catch up on his sleep. I made my way to the end of the train, taking a seat in one open island chairs located in the middle rear of the car; the pivoting chair allowing me to view out the left and center windows at my leisure.

I did not have to stay in observation car very long to realize that I came in at very ideal time; for shortly after I sat down, a gentleman next to me informed me that to reach San Luis Obispo, which would be soon approaching, the train had to pass through and descend down the Cuesta Grades. A short while after he told me this, I could clearly see what he meant as we started to traverse a series of wide turns, used to lower the running grade over the steep mountain sides.

The best view however came when we navigated the final horseshoe curve; situated right above San Luis Obispo, it enabled me to get a view the city nestled in the hills and way in the distance, my first glimpse of the Pacific Ocean. The extreme tightness, coupled with the descending nature of this grade caused the axels of the cars to screech particularly loudly as the train negotiated through this brutal and demanding curve; then as soon as it started, it came to an end and the train rolled out the last couple of miles into the San Luis Obispo station.

Aware of my location, I decided to go check on Embry and see if he wanted to come back to the observation car as well; he had expressed interest in seeing the Pacific Ocean from a setting not draped in a perpetual grey. I agreed with his sentiment completely and couldn't wait to see the ocean from windows of this coast-hugging streamliner. When I got back our car, I found Embry up and awake, staring earnestly out the window.

"Hey Embry, glad to see you up and about now,"

"Yeah I really needed those extra few hours of sleep; last night just didn't cut it. So what have you been up too?" he asked.

"I've just been chilling out in the lounge car, having a nice relaxing morning. You have to come to back there though, some random guy started talking to me and said that now that we have reached San Luis Obispo, the train will start making its way to the coast within a half-hour. I figure that we ought to head back there while the train's stopped and people are up moving around, possibly opening up some seats."

"Lead the way then," he said; and so we made our way back through the various cars just as the engine's whistle signaled our eminent departure from station. The two of us entered the observation car and found that the bench seat facing that faced the coast was still open. Quickly making our way to it, we found it amazing that such a prime seat would still be available and decided that it simply must have been our lucky day.

It turned out that the random stranger I met, having since left the observation car, was indeed right about the scenic highlight and the timing of its first view. Departing San Luis Obispo, the train curved inland for several miles, before descending a long, gentle slope toward the coast. At the end of this grade, the tracks took a sharp curve to the south and suddenly we had the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean thrust in front our eyes; I had never seen anything so awe inspiring and powerful, yet calm and graceful in my entire life. White sandy beaches extended out in front us, before disappearing into the dark blue depths of the water. I also noticed how abrupt the divisions of the landscape were along this route, the hills of the coast dropping off in steep cliffs, with the railroad, butted up against the bottom of them, followed directly by the beaches leading to the ocean: I marveled at the views, constantly turning my head back and forth, trying to soak up as much of this scenery as I possibly could. I had waited a day and half for this moment and planned to make the most out of every single minute.

Over the first hour of the coastal running, I don't think Embry and I said anything that justifies as conversation, the occasional gasp of awe and wonder being the only sounds that passed our lips. I finally stirred from my absent-mindedness around 1:30, finding it hard to believe that six hours had already passed since the train left San Francisco and that Embry and I would arrive into Los Angeles in a little over three hours.

Turning to face Embry, I suggested that we might want to go and get lunch before it gets too late in the day. Agreeing, he and I made our way back the diner for one final meal on this adventure of ours. We both decided to go no-holds-barred with last meal, with each of us choosing the most lavish option on the menu: Boiled Brisket of Corned Beef and Cabbage, with baked potato, Mexican slaw, rolls, accompanied by a slice of warm apple pie for desert. Ordering this selection certainly capped of the end of an exciting trip, while signaling the ever closer coming of our next great adventure. I certainly could not have thought of a finer way to end things the way I did on that trip.

Embry and I's expansive lunch took us well over an hour to complete, each of us savoring every bite, in a vain attempt to prolong our carefree adventure of the past couple of days. However, as they say, all good things come to an end and we found our plates emptier far sooner than we would have liked. Leaving the diner, we decided to go and relax in the tavern car, perhaps having a drink later on. Soon after situating ourselves in the now familiar half-moon booths of the car, the conductor passed through, announcing that we would be arriving into Santa Barbara within a few minutes, at 2:37. The duration of the afternoon passed by relatively quick, with the train leaving the Pacific Coast shortly after Santa Barbara and making its way towards the outlying communities of Los Angeles shortly after three o'clock.

The _Coast Daylight _runs nonstop from Santa Barbara to Burbank, just outside of Los Angeles and so for the next hour and half we raced at top speed over the remaining miles of the Coast Route. At 4:45, we pulled into the Burbank station, now just six miles from our destination; however they would prove to be the slowest six miles of trip as the train rolled through the dense industrial zones and countless yards of the various railroads. Finally the train made its curve over the Los Angeles River and entered the numerous tracks making up the throat of the Los Angeles Union Passenger Terminal (LAUPT) our exciting trip having reached its conclusion. We pulled into track #8 of the vast terminal complex and couldn't help but feel my heart start racing as I realized that I had finally made it to Los Angeles, ready to start an entire new segment of my life.

LAUPT would serve as my "home away from home"; much like King Street and Union Station did in Seattle; however the buzz of activity here made those stations feel like a ghost town. Twelve of the stations sixteen tracks were occupied by the trains of the Santa Fe, Union Pacific and Southern Pacific Railroads, making up the first wave of the evening departures. When Embry and I walked into the main terminal, I instantly realized that just being able to use this station routinely would be enough to make stay in the area, it by far being the most remarkable station I had ever seen. Stained glass filled the massive windows of the main waiting room, while influences of Spanish architecture dominated the superstructure of the building. In a way, it felt like love at first sight. Embry, although rather amused at my dramatic interest in the station, even had to admit that the station "was sort of remarkable."

We checked ourselves into one of the Pullman dormitories once again, but hoped that we would find a permanent place to live really soon as Embry and I both agreed that we could only stand to live in these dorms for so long. After putting away all of our belongings, they had arrived earlier that morning on mail train, we decided to head over to diner across the street from the station for dinner. The diner contained nothing out the ordinary and Embry and I end up with a burger and fries, already missing the fine cuisine of the dining car.

Returning to our room around 7:30, we both planned on an early evening, tomorrow being far more than "just a big day." I however decided that I wanted to a glimpse at what I would soon get to experience, the departure of the _Super Chief_. Walking through the tunnel under the tracks, I came to track #10, the adjacent placard announcing this as the location to board this illustrious train. As I made my way up the ramp to the platform, the gentle rumble of the diesel's engines idling alongside the rushed footsteps of last minute passengers boarding the train filled my ears, while the sickly-sweet smell of diesel fuel overcame me as I took a particularly large breathe.

Once I recovered from my brief coughing fit, I finally got to take in the _Super Chief_ in all her glory. The silver stainless-steel cars positively gleamed in the early evening light, so much so that I was able to view my reflection in one of the number placards. I walked up toward the humming diesels, getting my first view of the famous "Warbonnet" paint scheme and I felt my eyes widen a bit as it came into focus. A brilliant combination of Red, Yellow and Silver adorned the front of the lead engine, press releases saying that it symbolized the Indian headdress of the same name, as it raced across the deserts of the Southwest. I could certainly see the similarities when I thought back to some of the stories dad told me about our ancestors.

I stayed up by the engines for a few more moments before I decided to check out the some of the other cars of the train. Catching my eye immediately was the roof of Santa Fe's "Pleasure Dome", considered to be the most luxurious lounge car in the U.S. and noted for its quiet, intimate cocktail lounge, "the Turquoise Room." I continued to walk along the train, marveling at the exterior beauty, when suddenly I bumped into something.

"Hey man! Watch where you're going," a voiced called out.

I realized then that I ran _someone_, not something and looked up to apologize to this man.

"I'm so sorry sir, I guess I…" I stopped mid-sentence when I became aware of just who I had ran into, for standing directly in front of me was my all-time favorite actor, Jacob Black!

"Man you okay?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Black, I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't see it was you sir. I'm really sorry sir." I rambled on, overwhelmed by this situation.

"Don't worry about it, partly my fault too seeing as I was in a rush to get on the train, but I also see you know who I am, right?"

"That's rights Mr. Black. I'm, I'm a really big fan of yours I've seen all your movies and everything. Sorry I can't talk straight either." I added in lamely.

"It's okay..."

"Seth" I answered, sensing that he wanted to say my name.

"Right, it's okay Seth, I've been known to have that effect on people before," he chuckled, showing off that oh so sexy grin of his, my heart rate increasing to inhuman rate as a result.

"But I do need to get going now, big meeting in New York, you know, but it was nice bumping into you Seth. Take care now,"

"Yeah nice talking to you too," I called out, watching him walk up to one of the porters and disappear onto the train. Immediately after he got on the train, the call of "all aboard" ran out and the silver streamliner pulled out of the terminal, bound for all the great cities of the East. Long after the train disappeared from view, I remained fixed to the spot where our brief encounter had occurred, trying, in vain, to make sense out of what had just happened.

* * *

Jacob POV:

I sat down into one of the chairs in my drawing room, having just finished putting all my stuff away, ready to have a day and a half of undisturbed relaxation. My mind however ceased to do anything but relax, constantly going back to the guy that bumped into me before I boarded the train; Seth, I think his name was.

It certainly was a freak accident that he ran into me there. I rarely board the train at LAUPT, preferring to board from the more reclusive Pasadena stop, but had business in Los Angeles that afternoon so I opted to just catch the train from the main station, the press be damned. However, now I am most certainly glad that I did as I had the pleasure of running into such an attractive young man.

Of course no one publicly knew of my fancy for younger guys, but being a man of my social stature allowed me access to some rather private getaways, allowing me to have sessions of uninterrupted "fun." His facial features, gave him such a pure, almost angelic look, while the slight blush that adorned his cheeks nearly had me wanting to jump him and drag him with me on the train. Now as I rolled East, I wondered would the forces of fate ever let me meet him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone who left reviews and also to those who followed or made this a favorite. It means so much to me! **_

_**All mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any remaining.**_

Seth's Pov:

I couldn't for the life of me stop thinking about what had just transpired between _the_ Jacob Black and I out on the platform. For starters, I would have never expected to run into someone famous soon so, but I had bigger issues to deal with; I had not run into just an actor, but Jacob Black, the man of my secret desires, the man who had captivated many, many dreams of mine. It was safe to say that small teenage crush I had always had on him had grown tenfold tonight. However, I knew that I must resign myself to the fact that my crush will forever be only that, a simple teenage crush. The rational side of me knew that only a brief, awkward conversation had occurred, but deep within my heart, I longed for a way to go further than a crush.

God I'm in deep, I sighed, sitting down on one of benches. I massaged my forehead, trying to get something else to occupy my mind, but to no avail; as soon as I relaxed my thoughts drifted back to what had happened just occurred out on the platforms.

_(Flashback): I watched him walk away from where we had stood and then step up into his car, never once looking back. I however, never let the train fall from my sight, secretly hoping that I would see his face through one of the rounded widows of the observation car as it pulled away. The train soon disappeared from view, but my unwavering gaze still remained, my body still too shocked to move. I remained that way for nearly a half an hour, only snapping out of my daze when a cool gust of wind caused me to jump. When I realized that I was the only one out on the platforms now, I made my way back into the station, where I would decide what to do from there. (End flashback)._

After mulling around in my thoughts for another half an hour, I got up and headed back to the room, eager to tell Embry about the adventure I had just had. Walking into our room, I found Embry chilling out his bed, deeply engaged in one of his books.

"Hey Embry, you're not going to believe what just happened to me!"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Okay so I told you I was going to go down and see off the _Super Chief_, right?

"Yeah"

"Well as I as I was walking down the platform and taking in the train, I ran myself right into none other than Jacob Black!"

"Dude, No way man! I can't believe you met a movie star already; I mean we've only been in L.A. for like what, three hours?"

"I know right," a smug grin forming on my face. I knew that Embry had been dying to see the rich and famous of Hollywood since we had found out about our re-assignment and now I couldn't help but rub it in his face a little that I'd beat him too it.

"It was so random too, I mean from I've heard most celebrities don't even board here, preferring Pasadena, so I wonder what made him get on here tonight."  
"Well whatever the reason, he sure made your night. I'm so jealous now!"

"All in due time Embry, all in due time, once we get start our regular runs, I'm sure we'll see more celebrities than we can even count"

"I suppose you're right. Have you done anything else then tonight?"

"Nope, once I recovered from the shock of my encounter, I went back into the station, only to mull over my thoughts some more. After that I came up here. How about you. Have you done much while I've been out?"

"Nahhh, just been catching up on this book, it's really starting to get good now and I haven't put it down since you left," he said chuckling.

The two of us continued to talk away the rest of the evening, with each of us expressing our simultaneous excitement and apprehension about the first day of training tomorrow. I myself worried a bit about Embry and how well he would learn these new tasks. Over the past few years he had made a huge transformation from the quiet, shy, guy I met my first night in the Seattle dorms, to a much more self-confident individual. However, I could sense that he maybe letting his insecurities return as he thinks about what will be required of him in this new job. I'll definitely be keeping an eye on him during training, and make sure to pep him up if I need too. We called it a night around 10:00, knowing that we would be up bright and early tomorrow. As snuggled myself deeper into my sheets, I soon drifted off to sleep, images of Jacob flashing through my mind.

The arrival of Monday morning came much too quick, its arrival signaled by the shrill ringing of Embry's alarm clock

"Oh how I despise that thing," I muttered, not wanting to leave the confines of my bed.

However I soon roused myself up, the knowledge of what today held igniting a fire of emotion inside of me. After finishing our morning routines, Embry and I made our way down to the concourse's coffee shop to grab a quick a bite for breakfast. As we ate, the station loudspeaker crackled to life,

"_Your attention please, Santa Fe Train #17, The Super Chief, from Chicago and all other points, will be arrive on time at 8:30, on track #10…" _

I tuned out the last of message and made way down to the platforms, Embry following close behind. We had been told that once all of the passengers had de-trained, we would ride in the train for the short run to the Santa Fe coach yards, where our training for the day would commence. Arriving minutes later out on the platform, we only had a short wait before the red and silver engines appeared in the station throat, signaling the start of my job's newest adventure. As the train rolled up to the platform, I felt as though nerves might cause my heart to leap out of my chest, while my palms slickened with a new layer of sweat. I exchanged several quick glances and quickly deduced he felt the same way.

Dozens of passengers flooded onto the platform once the train came to a halt and it became crystal clear the caliber of people I would soon deal with daily: Men were dressed in the finest of suits, their shoes, spotless, with a pompous air surrounding them. Ladies dressed in the latest styles of high fashion, their various types of jewelry glistening in the early morning sun. I had never seen such a lavish display of luxury in my entire life. In a matter of moments though, the platform all but cleared out and was at this time when I finally saw the Pullman Conductor emerge from one of the cars.

"Sir," I said walking up to him.

"Morning gentlemen, I suppose you're Seth and Embry am I right?"

"That would be us"

"Well I'm Richard Quimby, the senior Conductor for the Los Angeles Division and I'll be in charge of your training over the next two weeks. I must also say that I am deeply impressed with the report I've received from Carlisle describing your work habits on the _Cascade_.

"Thank you sir,"

"You're certainly welcome; I have no doubts that you two will serve this train well. So if you'll follow me onboard we'll start training as soon as possible."

We stepped up into the train and found myself struck by the stunning interior of the this train: Rich, dark woods adorned the walls, while various Indian designs graced the walls, all this blended together by the turquoise, copper, and sandstone colors of the interior. I found the sight truly spectacular. Embry and I took seats next to each other, while Richard took one across from us. During the fifteen minute ride to the coach yard, he gave us a brief history of the train and why its level of service is so legendary.

Once the train came to a stop, a young native man jumped up into the car.

"Guys," said Richard, "I would like to introduce you to Paul. He has been a porter on the _Super Chief _for 10 years now and as such is our most veteran your training he will be the one explaining the various rules and procedures and will oversee the two of you once you begin your actual runs."

"Morning boys," grinned Paul, "it's nice to finally have some fresh meat around here."

"Nice to meet you too," Embry and I replied.

The next eight hours flew by as Embry and I learned more than we could have ever had imagined about the duties that would be expected of us. Every single action had a litany of procedures accompanying it and by the time we got dismissed for the day, my head was throbbing. We also learned that Paul was going to be a great guy to work with; however he did have a bit of a short circuit, as we found out that morning. When he was showing us how to unlock the berths, his key got jammed and let me say I don't think I ever heard such a rapid stream of curses fly out before. Needless to say Embry and I made mental notes that we certainly didn't want to cross him.

Our two weeks of training flew by much to quick and before I knew it I was standing on the platform with Embry at 6:30 p.m. waiting for the _Super Chief _to back in so that we could prepare for our departure. I would be in charge of the 10-6 sleeper _Palm Summit_, Embry had the 10-6 _Palm Lore,_ while Paul had the 4-4-2 _Regal Isle_. Once the train arrived we all quickly made our way about the cars, getting everything ready for the passengers who would board here in Los Angeles. As I scurried about doing my jobs, I could hardly contain myself as it finally dawned on me that I was on the _Super Chief_. At 7:30 the passengers started to make their way onto the train and I stepped down to assist them in any way possible.

8:00 o'clock came soon enough and we were soon rumbling out of the station. A permanent grin etched itself on my face as went about tending to my passengers. I couldn't stop from beaming at the luck that had been bestowed upon me and was bound and determined not to let the ones who recommended me for this job down. As we rolled through the yards and industry outside the city center, Richard came around with the manifests for the passengers who would board the train in Pasadena.

Taking mine, my heart froze as I looked it over. Assigned to Bedroom C in my car was none other than Jacob Black! My body became rigid for a moment as all the emotions came rushing back to me from the brief encounter several weeks ago. I must admit that with the constant work training provided, I spent very little time thinking about him like I did that first night. However this changed everything, now for the next thirty-nine hours, I would be at his beck and call.

We pulled into the Pasadena station, a throng of people out on the platform no doubt trying to get a glimpse of the "whose who's" boarding the train. Stepping down, I heard a voice call out.

"Seth!"

I looked over and there he was, just as I remembered him.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wow Mr. Black I can't believe you remembered me," I said genuinely surprised.

"I guess I should mention that I'm really good with names and faces," he laughed.

"Well to answer your question, I'm a porter right here on this train. In fact I'm the porter for your very car."

"That's great Seth! I look forward to talking with some more as we travel along,"

"I'll certainly look forward to that," I said.

I helped Jacob and the others quickly board the train, my mind in a state of shock as to what had just occurred moments ago. How had I talked to him so confidently I thought to myself, I mean last time I was a blubbering mess. Anyway, I certainly hoped that this last impression left a better one than the first. Taking one last glance out the window, I sighed and went back to my duties; this would certainly be a trip of a lifetime I thought.

_**A/N Please be aware that I will be placing this story on an approximately 5 week hiatus. School work is going to be getting really crazy as this semester winds down and I need to have really strong grades this semester. This story will continue around December 12-14. I hope all of my readers understand this and I hope will continue to follow my work once I continue again. **_

_**Thank you all so much,**_

_**allroadseastanwest**_


End file.
